Naruto Yōko
Category:AU Characters Did you really think you could crush me with sheer numbers and power ? How naive. No my understanding of the '''power' is probably diffenrent from yours. Let me teach you. When I talk about power...'' Naruto Yōko, son of Taiyōhime and Kurama Yōko better known under the title, Nine-tailed fox, is the future leader of the clan Kitsune and the protagonist of "?". Background Birth of the new king. Personality Naruto is polite, has soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing her friends and superiors by their first names and titles. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and is often found in fully planned situations well in advance. Whenever he is confronted, Naruto is relaxed and casual, trying to get a conversation or make conversation, which often infuriates those to whom it is addressed. Naruto initially appeared to be a respected ninja, very nice and was much admired, especially by his teammate, Menma Namikaze. However, this was just a mask to hide his manipulative side and very dangerous by nature. In truth, he cares very little of her friends, and is ready to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve its objectives. He is willing to use anyone as pawns to achieve further its selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it necessary. He likes long, complex and somewhat convoluted arguments, and often seems to play with his underlings for fun. Unlike most other ninjas who seem to have a kind of honor and kindness, Naruto lack of genuine compassion and honor. As a ninja, Naruto liked ramen, but hated vegetables. In his free time, he often read and he helped other students in calligraphy at the Academy because he excelled in this branch of the arts. This optional course was immensely popular among the students of the Academy, and many of them were saddened by the betrayal of Naruto. Appearance A beautiful magnificent man. — Taiyōhime . Humanoid form : Naruto is a beautiful man with bicolor hair and amber eyes. It has birth marks under his eyes. He usually wears a black kimono on a red haori and simple sandal. Half Yōkai form : : In this form Naruto looks like a werewolf with yellow and black fur. muscle mass increases enormously happens one meter seventy to two meters thirty five. His hands are covered with a black fur poisoned. Yōkai form : ' ''If the Nine tails is a monster ... then I do not know how to call this thing ... In this form Naruto resembles has a giant white fox with three tails with red tribal marks on his fur. it is noted that in this form, it is twice as tall as his father in his yokai form. According to Kurama, Naruto loses control of himself in this form, he turns into nothing but a killing machine not differentiating between allies and enemy. Powers & Abilities '''Master of Manipulation : Naruto proved he was a very clever and cunning man from his public betrayal to Konoha. It can deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purpose. For years he convinced everyone around him that he was a man of heart with the best intentions to Konoha, while making horrible actions. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand the thinking of a person and better handling. He is a master strategist, formulation thoughtful plans with several steps ahead of the others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned long in his mind. His best-known plan covers more than 110 years, a great achievement that involved moving people around like pieces on a chessboard and ensure they play the role he had planned for them. He is masterful in the planning plans in plans, such as the removal of Menma, enabling it to de-seal his father, and after the departure of "?", "?" And himself, it traps Minato Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and three others Jōnin, making it easier for him to accomplish the goal of its first project: the creation of "?" and have access to the Palace of the King of Demons. Master Swordsman : While the full extent of his prowess is unknown, Naruto can fight against a Jonin with its own still sheathed blade. Naruto can perform extremely powerful and accurate strikes and cut through very robust goals. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant : While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his katana or Ninjutsu, Naruto is able to fight without weapons. Repeatedly, Naruto grabbed the weapons of his opponents only with bare hands. While in combat offensively, he exhibited extraordinary agility and dexterity, combining both the swordplay and skills with bare hands to simultaneously strike with his sword and give a kick to his opponent with great force. Immense Demonic Power : *'Immunity' : Immense Speed : Naruto can move faster than the human eye can perceive, both on land and in the air. Naruto can move incredibly fast without much exertion. Naruto is at least capable of moving quickly enough to leave afterimages or blurs. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. Enhanced Strength ''' : Naruto possesses physical strength far beyond that of a normal demon. His strength with only one arm is equal to Tsunade’s full strength; Tsunade’s strength allows him to lift a 9 to 10 ton boulder using one arm with little effort, so Naruto is likely capable of lifting double that amount of weight. He has been shown to be capable of using his claws to easily tear through solid rock, and through the bodies of most demons. '''Immense Endurance : Enhanced Senses : Transformation : As a Great Yōkai, Naruto possesses the ability to transform from his typical humanoid form into a gigantic, white furred fox. True Yokai Form : While Naruto tends to conduct most of his business in a humanoid shape, his actual body is that of a giant white fox with red tribal marks. Though this form appears to grant him a great deal of strength, he tends not to use it in battle as it seems to lack the agility of his humanoid form, in addition to having limited defensive capabilities. When transforming back and forth, his clothing, weapons, and other accouterments seem to simply vanish and then re-appear on his person. Immense Strength : Enhanced Speed : Enhanced Durability : Immortality : As a great yōkai, Naruto has an extremely long lifespan. He appears to be physically around 19 years old despite being chronologically over 200 years old. High-Speed Regeneration: Regenerating armor: Weapons special capacity *'The detection of negative emotions' : *'Can take several appearance at will' : ---- Part I Prologue — infiltrate Konohagakure Chunin exam Arc Konoha Crush Part II Quotes "I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you." _ Naruto Yōko. (To Minato Namikaze, Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju.) Did you really think you could crush me with sheer numbers and power ? How naive. No my understanding of the "power" is probably diffenrent from yours. Let me teach you. When I talk about power...... This is what I'm taking about. Trivia The idea of creating this character came to the author after reading the prototype version — Naruto Manga Pilot — of the NARUTO manga. The author has also inspired by Sesshōmaru, a character from the anime Inuyasha and Sōsuke Aizen of BLEACH. Category:Characters